If You Scare Me Again
by Mercurius Aeris
Summary: Reese is as usual getting on Raven's nerves. However, this time it's personal. Raven/Reese


****

If You Scare Me Again…

Rating: PG-13

Title: If you scare me again…

Genre: Romance

A/N: What?! A Raven/Reese? Haven't seen many of those. Oh well. NEway, just R&R and I'll be okay. BTW, if the rating seems to high, tell me and I'll lower it. I'm not too sure, since this _is _my first story.

Raven lifted his head to the clouds, enjoying the passing breeze that was unusual here. It lifted his black hair up a bit, almost as though someone was pulling at it. It felt good to have a break from the dead summer heat. It was unbearable to be stuck in this kind of weather out here in the desert, with only his organoid and that…

His hands, once relaxed, now tensed, and shaped into fists. _Reese_. The one who seemed to know exactly how to get on his nerves. Reese. That airhead that acted like she wasn't intimidated by him. 

He slumped back, frowning. Heck, she didn't even have to be around. Just the mere _thought _of her got him irritated and frustrated.

"Hello Raven." Came a smooth cool voice behind him, making him practically jump out of his skin. "I just got back from quite a grueling battle."

"Don't scare me like that!" He growled. She laughed quietly. 

"And what will happen if I do?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder and looking at his. He refused to let their eyes meet, and so, he looked away.

"I'll get my organoid here to devour you and then regurgitate you. Then I'll put you in a cheap garbage bag and put you out in the hot summer sun for a couple of hours or so. Then I'll remove you from there and send you as a 'get well' present to the Guardian Force." He replied flatly. Reese laughed.

"Oh come now, you wouldn't do that to a beautiful, bold, courageous, brave, truthful, smart, intelligent, pretty girl like lil' ol' me, now would you?" She asked.

"Glad to see that your ego is still intact." He muttered, suddenly becoming very interested in a slug on the ground. Then he looked back at her. "Because your _brain_ certainly isn't. Beautiful and pretty are the same thing. As are bold, courageous, and brave, and smart and intelligent. Also, you can never tell the truth."

"Name one time when I lied."

"You just did. You said you were _pretty._" He replied with added venom to his normal tone with her. The smirk seemed to be slapped off her face, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"W-why did you have to…" She choked before turning on her heel and running, leaving a stunned Raven.

"WAIT! I didn't mean it Reese!" He called. But she didn't turn back. "Damn you Reese." He muttered before taking off after her.

Reese didn't want him to see her crying right now. Sure, if she were lying in bed fantasizing, he'd catch her and kiss her, and tell her he loved her, then they'd run off together and forget about this stupid war. 

However, this was reality. And she knew for a fact that he officially hated having her around. Whenever she was there he was constantly talking to her with a disgusted tone to his voice, and he always ignored her when he possibly could. That had been easier to take. But now… She shook her head. Of course in the end she knew she'd just end up loving him anyway. That was why she hated herself. 

She took a sharp turn around a cliff, so that he'd get confused. 

*** 

Raven stopped for a moment. Where had she gone? Stupid Reese. He hated her so much…

Then he paused to actually think about that. If he hated her so much, then… He touched his cheek. Why was he crying? He looked up at the sunset. It was getting late. If he didn't find her before dark, then they'd both get lost, and cold because it gets very cold in the desert at night. He shuddered despite the incredible heat, and continued running.

***

Reese finally couldn't run anymore. She slowed to a stop, then looked up at the sky. Twilight. Already the cold fingers were wrapping themselves around her. She started to cry again. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she have a great relationship with the one she loved just like that Van and Fiona. They had it made! So why couldn't she? Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps. She gasped, then ducked behind a rock.

"Reese!" Raven called weakly. His throat hurt, and his legs were worn out. Worst of all, he was scared to death of what could happen to her out here in the desert. "Where are you? Reese…" He choked before leaning against the side of a rock. 

Reese couldn't stand it anymore. She got out from behind her rock, and walked over to him. 

"Raven, I'm here." She whispered. He looked at her, then stood up.

"Reese don't EVER scare me like that again!" He yelled fiercely. She nodded, closing her eyes, scared of what he might say next. But he didn't anything. Instead, he hugged her tightly.

"Raven…" She whispered, looking up at his face. His eyes were shut tight. "I promise I won't scare you like that again." She replied, returning the hug. She smiled into his chest. This was better than a fantasy. Because this was reality.

"Don't _ever _do that to me." He whispered into her hair. She nodded, sighing happily. She looked up at him, waiting. He opened his eyes, and looked down at her. She grinned.

"Looks like somebody _does _think I'm pretty." She whispered. He grinned right back.

"Not pretty. Beautiful." He replied. She laughed softly. 

"Looks like someone really does like me." She added. He smirked. 

"Yeah yeah sure, but it doesn't mean that I'm not gonna pull out my organoid and have it devour and regurgitate you, then put you in a cheap garbage bag and leave you out in the hot sun for a couple of hours or so, then scrape you off it and send you to the guardian force as a get well present." He replied, letting go of the hug but not of her hand. The two began to walk back to the campsite. Reese smirked right back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two stopped for a moment, to look at each other. Reese gazed into his eyes, feeling so safe and warm, despite the fact that she was out in the middle of a desert favored by nuclear warfare, at night.

"Raven? How long have you felt this way?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe since I met you. I did just realize how I feel. And you?"

"Ever since I was a little girl I knew that there would be someone like you. And our relationship was exactly the same, and the situation was quite similar. But when I actually liked _you, _was at first sight."

They looked at the stars, still hand in hand.

"Maybe… maybe there is a better life waiting for us soon. I mean, after this war."

"I agree."

And with that, the duo walked back to the campsite with Reese chatting on about how their wedding would be, with an occasional, "NO WAY! NOT PINK!" or "I REFUSE TO WEAR A TUX!" from Raven. 

*** The End ***

So, how'd ya like it? My first fic, too. ^^; Anyways, hopes y'all enjoyed it, and tell me if I should write a sequel or another Raven/Reese. In the meantime, if you want, here are some of the other couples that I like to write about:

Chaotic Century:

Irvine/Moonbay (God I love that coupling… =P)

Van/Fiona

Raven/Fiona (yup, I do know it's messed!)

Van/Reese (Whoa… yikes!)

Irvine/Fiona (It's actually not that hard to imagine, when you think about it…)

ZERO

Jamie/Leena (thank you Cowgirl Ed2002!)

Bit/Naomi (You might have noticed I like odd couples^^)

Naomi/Brad

Jamie/Pierce

Brad/Leena

Leon/Naomi

Harry/Naomi

Yeah, I do have strange ideas for couples. If you want please do request a couple listed above! I'd be more than willing to write about one!

Ja ne! 

~* Mercurius Aeris *~


End file.
